Unsuspected
by Alikingfan
Summary: This story is mainly about Michelle and Carla having a secret affair as a request, I'm not used to writing stories in this context and am a bit embarrassed but thankyou for reading, please review
1. Chapter 1

'Ryan, please tell me you didn't spend the whole night on the sofa?!'  
'hmmm...wha..no?' Ryan just rubbed his eyes and turned over.  
'Ryan! Get up, you've got work!' Michelle flapped, she had just walked in the living room to find Ryan sprawled out on the new couch fast asleep.  
'mum...just five more minutes!...'  
Michelle just sighed,walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. The kettle boils and she makes herself a coffee and Ryan a cup of tea.  
'Ryan you seriously need t-' she got cut off by ryan.  
'alright alright! Ok I'm up!' he sat up grumpily and opened his eyes.  
'thankyou, I made you a cuppa.'  
'ta mum...why do I have to get up this early?!'  
'it's really not that early ry, it's only just gone 7...'  
She walks over with the drinks and sits beside him.  
'your gonna have to get used to this you know, we can't have you staying up late and falling asleep on the sofa. You've got a perfectly fine, and more comfortable bed in there' she points to his room.  
'hmm...'  
Michelle sighs 'well, your good company aren't ya!'  
She gets up 'right I'm gonna go and get ready, now come on you. You need to start getting ready!'  
Michelle walks off into her room to get ready, Ryan sits there for a few minutes before he gets up to go and get ready himself.  
Later that day at underworld, Carla and Michelle are sat in the office doing work and sending emails, all the usual routines.  
'Chelle, did we send off those orders yet or are they still being packed up? They need to be there by Monday you know...'  
'I'll go and ask...'  
'If they haven't they need to get a shifty on packing everything or they won't be there on schedule!'  
Michelle pokes her head round the door to the workers calling Kirk over 'Kirk!'  
Kirk comes scuttling over 'yuh?'  
'do you know if we sent off those orders yet? They need to be there by Monday, it's Friday tomorrow...'  
There was a big order going out to a major company and the factory had been really busy the last few days getting it ready.  
'urm I'll check for ya...'  
Kirk looks down his clipboard at the orders.  
'yup that's gone out Michelle.'  
'right thanks Kirk.'  
She smiles and goes back into the office to Carla.  
'what did he say Chelle?'  
'he said that order's gone out.'  
'oh that's good then, I was gonna ask ya...do ya fancy coming over to mine later for a drink and catch up? We haven't had one of em for ages.'  
'course I will, that'd be lovely car!'  
'yay, it's a date then hahaha!'


	2. Chapter 2

It had gone seven o'clock when Michelle finally texted Carla to say she was on her way over. Carla had been waiting for just under an hour for her to text, she had bought a bottle of wine especially and was actually quite excited. It had been a while since they last had a catch up because they were always busy with work or had other plans, Michelle had been problems with Ryan and Carla had been away, so they hadn't really seen much of each other.  
Carla was staring into space when Michelle knocked on the flat door, and she quickly jumped up and went to let Michelle in 'hiya!' She smiled and invited Michelle in, clicking the door shut after her  
'Im so sorry it's got so late car'  
'Oh don't worry! It's fine, do you want a drink? I bought a bottle of red' Carla grinned and Walked over to the kitchen  
'Oh yes please, thanks'  
Carla poured two glasses of red 'sit down chelle, you don't have to stand there love, make yourself at home' Michelle smiled shyly and tottered round to the sofa, sitting herself down. 'Hows Ryan been doing then? No more funny business from him?' Carla quizzed  
'No, no...I think he's learning, he's upset too many people and I think he's starting to see sense!'  
'Oh that's good, I'm glad!' Carla smiled and walked round to Michelle sitting herself beside her, handing over a glass of wine  
'Thanks' Michelle smiled and took the glass off her. 'Hows everything with you and Peter then, after the whole Leanne drama?...'  
'Oh you know, we drew a line under it and he's promised me he will never pull a stunt like that again, he says he loves me more than he could ever love her so...' Carla half smiles  
'Aw I'm sure he meant it, it was probably just because he was lonely? There's an explanation for everything, anyways...' Michelle stroked Carla's arm comfortingly.  
A few glasses of wine later...  
'What times it car?'  
Carla looked at her phone 'Its about nine-ish, you don't have to be home by a certain time do ya?'  
'No, no, course not' Michelle smiled and placed her glass down on the coffee table.  
All of a sudden carla felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, watching Michelle, her tanned skin, perfect figure and raven dark hair, she felt for Michelle in a different way to before and felt an urge to have her. Without even thinking, when Michelle turned back to face Carla, she lunged forward planting a long, loving kiss on Michelle's lips then pulling away to see her reaction  
'Wow Carla, what was that for?' Michelle's eyes were wide and she looked at Carla in a confused manner  
'I...I don't know, I'm sorry...'  
Carla continued to look at Michelle, watching her as all of a sudden a smile crept upon her face  
'Dont be sorry Carla...' Michelle giggled and bit lightly on her bottom lip, this instantly made Carla's feelings stronger and she leant forward wrapping her arms round Michelle, pulling her closer as she kissed Michelle again making it last, letting her tongue slip into Michelle's mouth as they kissed passionately.


End file.
